1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for video call connection in a mobile communication terminal supporting dual standby. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sharing a wireless access technology between a master and a slave to connect a video call in a dual standby mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of mobile communication increases and many network service providers come into existence, service goods of the respective network service providers are being diversified. This leads to an increase of the number of users using two networks. Users previously had to use two terminals so as to receive services from the two networks.
Due to this, mobile communication terminals supporting dual standby are being provided. Mobile communication terminals supporting dual standby generally include two Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards and allow users to receive services from two networks.
Because a mobile communication terminal supporting dual standby is equipped with two communication systems, the mobile communication terminal may receive services from different networks, respectively. But, the two communication systems do not share network resources with each other because the two communication systems are operated independently.
For example, where the two SIM cards installed in the dual standby mobile communication terminal both support a 3rd Generation (3G) system but only one of the SIM cards is camping in the 3G system and the other is camping in a 2nd Generation (2G) system, when a video call is generated for a phone number of the SIM card camping in the 2G system, the mobile communication terminal fails to receive the video call. In the conventional art, there is a problem in which, for the mobile communication terminal to connect the video call in the above circumstances, the mobile communication terminal has to either move to a 3G coverage area such that the other SIM card camps in the 3G system, or generate a video call for a phone number of the one SIM card camping in the 3G system.